


Serial Lovers

by kmehdeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmehdeh/pseuds/kmehdeh
Summary: Osamu kills out of rage. He kills as revenge and to bring suffering after his twin was brutally murdered. Sakusa kills and everything about it is clean. Its planned out, careful, calculated.Society is terrified of them. Society calls them monsters.But Osamu can only admire this killers style. He has no idea who this person is, if its a man or woman but he doesn't care. All he can do is contact them by carving messages in dead bodies and hopefully get a date.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. One Half

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my beautiful Ellis who I am completely whipped for :3 We are both part of Omigiri hell now and its a very good place, don't regret it and I will do my best to write something decent for it lol
> 
> There probably won't be any regular updates cause I'm bad at update schedules, sorry in advance. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Blood was one his hands. Some of it his, some with assailants and most of it Atsumu’s. Osamu shook in rage, in pain and grabbed the persons hair, slamming their head against the wall. Once. Twice. He kept going, the sound a steady beat until the person stopped responding. But he kept going anyways, slamming and slamming and after a sickening crack, dropped the body.

The rage was still there though. It wasn’t disappearing and more shudders ripped through his body. He was crying. He was crying and he was angry because ‘Tsumu was his brother. The person closes to him. The person who understood him the most was now a cold, dead body. His heart wasn’t beating, there was no light in his eyes, and he wasn’t moving. He was dead. Atsumu was dead.

And now, Osamu was alone and standing in the middle of three bodies. Two of which he had killed. One stabbed in the throat with the blade that killed his twin and the other… the chipped wall and drying blood on it told that story.

He stood there alone for a few moments. Alone in silence, along in rage. A void sucking all the sounds of the city and people walking past. It was just him, suffocating in the silence of the world. But eventually a scream – a scream so fucking loud that it hurt to listen to – cut through and he was reminded where he was. Reminded of what happened. That he left ‘Tsumu alone for exactly six minutes and when he came back, two people were standing over his bleeding body.

Osamu’s gaze turned back to his twin, his body laying on the ground and a sob left his lips. He dropped to his knees and crawled to his big brother, his brother that should have been alive and cradled his body. Ran a hand through the blonde hair with blood splattered throughout, pulling him closer and shaking his head. “’Tsumu…. ‘Tsumu.” He choked out, tears slipping down his cheeks and onto his brother’s skin. “I kill em. They attacked me and I killed em. So, come back. Please. It’s time for ya to come back. Stop fuckin’ around and come back ta me. Th-they’re… they’re dead. Ya gotta come back. How are ya gonna become a famous volleyball player if yer dead? How are we gonna rule the court if yer gone?”

He cried harder, clinging to ‘Tsumu as sirens came. As red and blue lights flashed across the street and the walls and him. This was supposed to be a normal day. It was late, they had just come back from volleyball practice. Osamu had gone to the convenience store to get some meat buns and onigiri while ‘Tsumu waited outside and then he came back to see his brother get stabbed. It… he wanted him back. He wanted him back so much. This was ‘Tsumu after all. Osamu didn’t want to be in a world without him. Osamu didn’t want to let him go. But then he was being pulled back, being dragged away from his twin and he screamed, fought, tried to escape. But he couldn’t escape the grasp and soon enough he was alone. And it seemed like it was going to stay that way for a while.

\- - - - - -

The funeral was hard. Really hard. Osamu was allowed to leave police custody for that and attend. His trial would be three days later where a lawyer would argue that the killings and crimes, he committed were self-defence. It was an easy win and he’d be allowed to walk free. For now, he was a criminal. But at least he gets to dress up in a black suit and be brought to the venue where ‘Tsumu’s dead body would be.

Stiff and lifeless. Stuff with whatever shit they put in him and dressed up before being placed in a casket. Osamu didn’t know what to do, he just looked at his brother and cried. The whole ceremony he was crying. Silent tears with clenched fists with the rest of the volleyball tea, there as well. Even their manager and coach.

And fuck it was hard. It was hard and everyone was crying, Rin’s cries matching his own. It was fair, he loved ‘Tsumu after all. Loved him enough to be his boyfriend and it made Osamu with that he openly said ‘I love you’ to his twin more. Because he always told other people, but he barely ever told ‘Tsumu. He swallowed, shaking as sobs kept racking through him.

People were coming up for speeches and it’d probably be his turn soon and could he even do it? Osamu didn’t think so. He just wanted this fucking thing to end, the planned trial to end as well so he could go home. Properly go home and mourn. Cry and scream and rage. That’s all he wanted to do.

Osamu glanced up from his lap when Kita went to the front to talk. He shed a few tears but quickly wiped them away. Then it was his coach and then it was the rest of the third years and then it was Rin. And soon it was him. He stood up, his mother stopped him so she could dab his tears away and kiss his forehead and then he went up to the front.

Some of 'Tsumu's friends were there. They looked at him disgusted - he was a killer after all. But Osamu didn't care, he was a fucking single child now. He wished to be that sometimes but now that it was reality... he fucking hated it. So, fucking much. His speech was short, and he was crying too much to finish it so he went off stage with Kita coming up to read the rest of it. Osamu didn't listen to the rest of the funeral server, just spaced out. And when it ended, he went back to the casket and reached out to hold his twin’s hand.

They always complimented each other. Were always together. It felt like a piece of Osamu had died along with his twin because 'Tsumu was always carrying that piece. And he was carrying a piece of 'Tsumu. He couldn't linger long but held his brothers cold, dead hand and then let go when the police arrived, ready to go back to the station.

\- - - - - -

The trial came and went. He attended the thing, they judged him, and Osamu walked out as a free man. Of course, reporters were there taking photos of him and asking him questions, but he ignored them. He just wanted to go home. Wanted to go to his and ‘Tsumu’s shared bedroom and wallow in sadness. Wonder if there was anything, anything he could have done to save him.

But no answers came, and he was escorted home with his parents. Ha. At least they had one son left. And at least that son wouldn’t be going to prison. Osamu clenched his jaw, looking away. All of this… he hated it. And he’d say he wished he was the one who died but then ‘Tsumu would be suffering like he was as well. And he just wanted them to both be happy. To keep playing volleyball together and to keep bickering. Stay up at night and talk, play games on their phones together.

None of that would happen. He would stay alone. And when they got home, Osamu just walked towards their once shared room. He’d stay in it and be alone again. There would be no need for the bunk bed anymore since it’d just be him anyways.

He starred at the door to their room, swallowing. If he entered their room, he’d start his new life without Atsumu. Start going back to school and there would be no Miya Twins. It would just be Miya Osamu. Should he quit volleyball as well? He’d have to see someone else wear ‘Tsumu’s number. He’d have to play without ‘Tsumu being his setter.

The thoughts fucking hurt and he took a sharp breath. No. He didn’t want another setter, he wanted ‘Tsumu. But ‘Tsumu was fucking buried, in a coffin that was in the ground and he wasn’t coming back. He was gone and those fuckers had taken him away from him. Osamu was so happy that he killed them, enjoyed their blood on his hands so fucking much. And he would do it again.

Thinking that wasn’t scary. In all honestly, it was kind of welcoming. Osamu could kill, kill to release his rage and inflict the same pain that those fuckers did to his brother. He’d take away everything from everyone and it would be the most beautiful thing. The best part was he could start now. He might get caught but it didn’t matter cause he could kill anywhere and-

His thoughts were cut off by a soothing voice. “Osamu?” His mother called out, reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder.

Osamu turned back at her with cold, dead eyes. He felt empty and slowly, he reached out to grab her hand, pulling it off his shoulder. “Ya shouldn’t touch me Ma. I’m a killer.”

She shook her head and reached up to ruffle his hair. “Yer still my boy ‘Samu. I still love you.”

“Aren’t ya… aren’t ya upset?” Osamu felt his throat tighten. “I could have protected him better. Could have saved him. If I had just brought him in the store with me, he- ‘Tsumu wouldn’t be dead. It’s my fault.”

His mother shook her head, and then brough him into a hug. Osamu was taller than her, had been taller than her for a while now but right now he felt so small. He hugged her back, bending down so he could hide his face in the crook of her neck and cried.

“Its not yet fault Osamu. I’m upset but I’m not upset at ya. Ya had no idea that- that this would happen.” She reached up to stroke his hair, playing with the silver strands. “I’m glad I didn’t lose ya as well. I don’t want both of ya gone.”

Osamu didn’t reply and just clung to her tighter. Remembered the times that she helped patch them up after fights, kiss their small cuts better and scolded them gently about how they should be looking out for each other and not fighting. That they would stick together as they grew up because they were brothers. Now it would only be him. There was no more ‘Tsumu.

He shuddered, staying in his mother’s embrace for a little longer before pulling away. His cheeks were stained with tears and when he met his mother’s eyes, he saw that she had been crying as well. Osamu took an uneven breath and took a step back. She let him go and then shot him a small smile.

“I’ll start cookin’ dinner then. I love ya Osamu and I’m here for ya.”

Osamu nodded and watched her leave towards the kitchen. He swallowed, leaning against his bedroom door and turning his head, watching his reflection. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his eyes were lifeless. And the sight of his silver hair made him laugh. He wouldn’t need to dye it anymore since there was no need to differentiate anymore. He was alone.

With a shaky hand, he touched the door handle. It felt cool in his hand, but Osamu hated it. Wanted to burn the palm of his hand to get rid of this feeling. This room would be his prison cell now. Where he’d be haunted with memories of his twin and their childhood. Their achievements and fights.

Atsumu’s books and stationery across his desk with no organisation whatsoever and his messy bed because he woke up too late and didn’t have time to make it up. Osamu knew he wouldn’t fix it because he wanted to preserve it all. Preserve his brother.

He pushed the door open and took a step inside, closing it behind him. Everything was in place from the morning ‘Tsumu died and Osamu turned his gaze to their bunk bed, eyes widening as he saw his twin laying on the top bunk.

“’Tsumu,” He breathed out, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Atsumu shot him a shit eating grin and a small wave. “Ya missed me that much ‘Samu? Don’t worry, ‘m back now. Can’t get rid of me yet.”


	2. One Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. The story is gonna start getting darker and more gory so if you don't like that, best to stop reading.
> 
> Also I read the first chapter and there are so many mistakes and I'm sorry lol. I hope this one is better with typos and such

The day ‘Tsumu came back was the day Osamu went back to his normal self. No matter how many people told him he wasn’t real, no matter how many people brought him to therapy and tried to give him medication to get rid of the image of his twin. It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t listen and he wouldn’t take anything to get rid of ‘Tsumu because his twin was _back_.

Everything was normal again. He had his big brother back. They still fought and they still spoke and even if Osamu couldn’t touch him or hug him again, it was alright. At least he was there. At least he was somewhat whole again.

And with his twin back, he felt no more sadness or grief. Every time he came to the doctor, he ignored the recommendation of medication and when he realised people wouldn’t accept the fact that he could see ‘Tsumu again, he stopped talking about his twin. Pretended he stopped seeing him.

With ‘Tsumu’s help, graduating high school was easy. And no matter how much ‘Tsumu wanted him to go pro, Osamu said he’d rather do something with food. So, he went to university, took a business course and followed his passion.

For a couple of years, he was free of killing. Just worked at Onigiri Miya, making food that had people smiling. Which was the best feeling. Rage still came but it went away easily. Dreams about murder came but they also faded away. Everything was simple and he was happy.

\- - - -

Osamu had seen the paper. Had seen the work of this new serial killer. The journalist had gone into a fair amount of detail about it and god… it made him jealous. He wanted to spill blood as well. He wanted people to die by his hands as well.

This killer had a way with his work. The whole community was wary because of it since it wasn’t the first kill. This was an old, rotting corpse. It meant it happened a while ago and people had to wonder how many more had this person killed. It made his curiosity spike.

But right now, he just closed shop. Cleaned the tables and washed the dishes so everything would be ready for tomorrow.

“The killer in the newspaper was cool right?” ‘Tsumu said, sitting at the counter and watching his twin work. “I wish they showed the corpse though.”

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “The killer definitely did his work. I’m kinda jealous. I wanna kill as well.”

“Just do it then. Ya’ve done it before.”

The comment made him pause and Osamu looked at his twin. “Yeah, but that was self-defence. This would be murder ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu just leaned back, pursing his lips. “I dunno ‘Samu. Don’t ya want people ta suffer? We could do it together as well! I’ve been bored lately since yer always workin’.”

“I like workin’ and I like cookin’.”

“And ya’ve been filled with rage and wantin’ to kill as well. Just do it carefully and ya won’t get caught. Make people suffer ‘Samu. Feel their blood on yer hands again.”

Osamu paused again, swallowing. He could remember the people he killed. How they looked, how they had their mouths stuffed by him so they wouldn’t scream and could only pathetically whimper. The warmth of their blood on his hands, on his clothes, and if he went back to the alley, he’d still be able to see the chipped wall.

It was tempting. Incredibly so.

His urge to kill just got stronger from thinking about those memories.

“I’ll think about it ‘Tsumu,” He simply replied with, but the answer was already there. Osamu would do it again. He didn’t need much persuading and his arguments were baseless because he was craving for it as well. 

But first, some sort of plan should be made. So, he could keep killin’ in peace. No customers from his restaurant would be number one. He should kill in secluded dark places. Osamu should have clothes specifically for killing as well. But then everything else… none of that mattered. As long as he followed those three things and was just careful, he could kill as much as he wants to. 

The thought should have been appalling but a shiver of excitement shot through his body instead. Osamu smiled a bit and glanced at his twin before finishing washing the dishes and going to get his things. He turned off lights, locked the restaurant up and walked back to his apartment.

It wasn’t a long walk and Osamu was constantly looking around. At the people that walked past and how they looked like. Their build, muscle mass, gender. If he was going to pick a victim it’d probably be best to choose a small woman or a person who was drunk. Start small and work his way up to top until he could kill anyone. Until he could cause everyone pain.

He wanted to start killing now. He had passed so many possible victims and every time, his fingers twitched in anticipation. Soon. Osamu would do it soon. And it’d be one of the best things he would have done in a while.

\- - - - 

“’Samu, I’m bored.” Atsumu whined out, laying down on his bed and everything about him relaxed. It made sense, they both lived here. And even though ‘Tsumu technically had his own room (aka. the guest room so Osamu wouldn’t look like an insane person), he always spent his time here.

There was no reply, only a few clicks from the keyboard and Atsumu sighed, pushing himself up. “Don’t ignore me ‘Samu. I said, ‘m bored.”

Osamu sighed, hand reaching out to grab a stray piece of paper, crumpling it up and tossing it towards his brother. It didn’t hit him; it went just through him, but it was enough to shut him up. For now, at least. It’d give him another few minutes of peace. 

His gaze turned back to the computer screen and he scrolled down a bit. The same article as before was linked but this time it was a theories page. People talking about how this killer murdered his victims and where the other bodies could be. Some even saying they are the killer which was obviously fake because if the killer was _this_ careful, Osamu knew he wouldn’t be dumb enough to scream it out online.

“’Samu- “

“Shut the fuck up,” He said, interrupting his brother. “Yer bored, I get it. We can kill someone soon; I’m just gettin’ ready. If ya keep talkin’, it’ll take longer.”

Osamu huffed and already knew that ‘Tsumu was making a face of annoyance. Probably flipping him off as well. But he ignored his twin again and shut the computer down, standing up to get things.

He got dressed carefully, putting on some gloves first before putting on his clothes and pocketing a piece of cloth and a knife. Osamu had gotten some gel as well so he could change his hairstyle, slicking it back and had a hoodie to obscure his face slightly. 

Getting caught wasn’t an option for him. He just couldn’t do it. So, after taking his time, he was ready.

“Fuckin’ finally,” ‘Tsumu said, hopping up from the bed and standing next to the door. “I thought I was gonna die. Again.”

Osamu frowned, going to knock his twins head only for his hand to go through. Right. Hallucination.

“Shaddup. It wasn’t that long.” He opened the door, keeping the hoodie down and leaving his apartment building to go towards the bar. 

It wasn’t long and as soon as he saw the neon sign, he took a breath. This was really about to happen. He’d be able to cover his hands in red once again.

It was thrilling. It was like he was in a volleyball match all over again. The adrenaline and the feeling of want was there. Except this time, he didn’t want to win, he wanted to take someone’s life away. Make it painful before ripping it from their grasp. Make them cry and beg for mercy but receive none.

Just like what ‘Tsumu went through.

He shivered, pocketing his gloves and handing his ID so he could enter the building. There were so many people to choose from. Woman, men… all of them having a good time and one of them would breathe their final breath from his hands.

But he did promise himself to choose someone fully wasted or someone he could easily overpower. 

Osamu took a breath and put his gloves back on, watching and waiting. More anticipation shot through him and he walked through the crowd, smiling and nodding, sometimes grinding against someone. 

It didn’t take long for someone to be interested. Osamu knew he was good looking and it helped him in this type of situation. A young woman approached him and placed a hand on his chest, and he simply raised an eyebrow in reply.

“Hey,” She purred out, her thumb brushing over his hoodie and pressing down where his nipple was. Osamu shivered at the touch before going to touch her cheek.

“Mhm, hey. You’re… beautiful but I’m sure ya already knew that.”

The woman laughed and it didn’t take long for Osamu to pursued her to join him. She was already interested and while she had told him her name, he made sure to remember it. Made sure to trace the lines of her face with his hands as well to memorise the shape of her face.

This would be his first willing victim after all.

A person who _chose_ him. It was admirable and it made him that much more excited. That much hungrier to spill blood.

They left the building together and headed through a small park that was poorly lit. Osamu lead the way, pressing kisses to her hand, letting his lips trail up her arm before settling on her neck to lightly nip at it but not leaving a mark.

“Almost there,” He whispered out and he smiled at the small giggle. She was cute. She would be even cuter dead.

Everything Osamu would do to her is something that he would enjoy. 

Once they got to the darkest part of the park, where people were unlikely to come, Osamu pulled out the clothed and grabbed her, shoving the materiel into her mouth. She struggled against his grip but failed and even when her heels dug into his foot, he didn’t let go.

It was exhilarating to see her like that, and he dragged her off to the nearby bushes, shoving the cloth deeper into her mouth.

As soon as they were both hidden, Osamu pinned her to the ground and took the knife out. He let the blade trace across her skin, watching as she stopped squirming but stayed incredibly tense.

She knew what was about happen. And she had no choice but to take it.

Osamu let the knife trace the length of her body, tracing her thighs and then calves before setting at the back of her ankles. He couldn’t let her escape. Couldn’t let her run. And the best way to do that was to slice the achilles tendon to get rid of her ability to walk. 

It didn’t take long. He found it and cut them, enjoying the muffled screams of pain. As soon as the skin was sliced and the blood began to pour out, he lost the ability to care.

Let them come. Let them hear.

He’d fight. Kill everyone who passed who dared to interfere. 

The girl was crying now, squirming again and Osamu hushed her, placing a warm hand on the middle of her back and pushing her to the ground. “Its okay,” He murmured, brushing her hair aside and revealing her neck. Smooth skin that was so, so perfect and after a moment of simply admiring it, he let the already bloody knife press against it. 

The blood was an incredibly nice contrast to her skin. It was so beautiful, and he would have taken a photo of it, only resisting the urge because it was reckless. Osamu pressed the tip of the knife harder against her skin, digging the blade in and carving down, leaving a nice, long cut down its wake and prickling with blood, red drops overspilling and leaving a trail down her flesh.

Such a pretty sight and he moved the knife a little to the left to draw another line, directly parallel to the last. More blood falling, some staining her dress or dropping to the grass below and Osamu tilted his head, watching as a steady trail of tears slid down her cheeks.

He could gouge out her eyes if he wanted to. Try and stop those tears permanently so she could never weep again. But he also liked seeing the fear in her eyes, watching as they shook with pain. It was a difficult choice and Osamu just settled on carving another mark down from her neck before pressing the flat of the blade against her wet cheek.

Her tears smeared the blood, washing a little bit of it off and after a moment of just admiring it, he cut a line from the corner of her eye, following the shape of her cheek before ending at the centre of her chin. 

More blood fell, staining the grass now. A few whimpers left the girls mouth and she chocked around the cloth in her mouth, saliva dripping down her chin alongside the blood. 

Osamu bunched his hand in her black hair, the darkness of it surrounding his tan fingers. He pulled her head up, bearing her throat and placing the blade onto the grass, the sharp curve of it under her neck.

This was the part where she was actually going to die. She knew that as well because that’s when she properly started moving. Squirming and whining, all the noises muffled by the cloth in her mouth. But Osamu was stronger than her, pinned her down easily and then forced her head down.

Her throat was eased down on the blade and he pushed harder down, watching as the blade cut through the skin. So much blood was there, flowing freely and beautifully and Osamu watched, completely enthralled with the sight. ‘Tsumu was right. He’d been craving it. And now that the kill was finally there, he felt fully satisfied and content.

The girl twitched, gurgling on her own blood as the life slipped away and when he was properly dead, Osamu ripped the blade from her throat. “You did well,” He murmured, taking the cloth away from her mouth and then shoving her body into nearby bushes.

This park wasn’t frequented much so he knew it would take a few days for the body to be discovered and he placed the knife and cloth back in his pockets smiling. 

Osamu had been right. She was cuter dead.

He took a breath and rolled his neck, fully relaxed.

"Had fun 'Samu?" Atsumu said, fully formed next to him and looking at him with a shit eating grin.

Osamu just nodded and stepped from the darkness, back along the path. 

His twin followed him, their steps in time with each other. "'m glad. Let's do it again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Sakusa POV and chpater 4 or 5, Omigiri might finally meet. I'm really impatient so I can't help myself fhgjkdrg
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note:
> 
> Sakusa and Osamu won't meet for a while. This is my attempt at a slow burn so their names might be thrown around but they won't meet until a while later in the fic.


End file.
